


Remember

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Fanfic Gifts for my lovely chickadees ❤ [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Gen, Light Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Reader as the Winter Soldier, Reader is Steve Rogers' sister, Romance, non-canon plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kathy, please... It's me. You've gotta remember me! Remember us!", Bucky desperately grabbed Kathleen's shoulders only for the said woman to roughly throw his hands off her.</p><p>"I don't know you!", Kathleen shouted angrily as her metal fist connected with Bucky's jaw hard, the soldier spitting out blood. "There is no us, there never has been! You're just my mission!", she threw an uppercut at him again, sending him flying to the edge of the hellicarrier where she immediately pounced on her target and began beating him up badly.</p><p>"Baby doll...", Bucky rasped out weakly and Kathleen's fist stopped in mid-air as a sudden memory flooded her mind painfully...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmitielAddams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmitielAddams/gifts).



> WARNINGS: Canonical-type violence, possible feels and light smut up ahead for Bucky lovers. Enjoy <3
> 
> Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes do not belong to me; they belong to the Marvel universe. Pictures or gifs used in this story do not belong to me - credits to the original owners. Only the female OC and Bucky's love interest, Kathleen Rose Rogers, belongs to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen meets Bucky for the first time when they are just mere children...

Steve's hacking coughs worried his little sister Kathleen as she scurried back and forth between their shared bedroom and the bathroom. She would dab his sweaty forehead with a damp cloth until there was no more water in the basin, so she would hurriedly refill the basin and tend to her feverish brother. Occasionally Kathleen would fetch her big brother another glass of water and feed him his medicine while their mother prepared a hot meal for them in the kitchen.

 

Kathleen helped Steve to sit up against the headboard of his bed and gently tipped water down his throat. Her brother coughed a little and smiled gratefully at his little sister, patting her head softly as she beamed up at him cutely to cheer him up. She reached for the medicine bottle and tipped it towards a small teaspoon, but there was no more syrup.

 

"I'll be back, Steve.", Kathleen chirped as she hurried to the kitchen where her mother was dishing out their meals into bowls. "Mama! Steve's medicine bottle is empty!"

 

"It is?", their mother sighed tiredly. "Do you think you can buy another bottle or two for him, sweetie?", she asked her daughter as she handed Kathleen some money.

 

"Yes, Mama! Anything for my big brother! I want him to get better!", Kathleen nodded enthusiastically as she took the money before flying out the front door, grabbing her coat on the way.

 

Kathleen hurried over to the pharmacy and bought two bottles of cough syrup before running back home when her path was suddenly blocked by a boy whom she recognised as one of Steve's bullies. He snatched the bag of medicine out of her hands and dangled it above her head, taunting her nastily as Kathleen jumped frantically, trying to get the medicine back.

 

"Give it back! That's for my brother!", Kathleen said angrily as she beat her small fists against the boy's chest to no avail.

 

"What are you gonna do about it, little girl?", the boy sneered and yanked her hair painfully, making Kathleen scream.

 

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

 

Another boy ran up to the bully and grabbed his shoulder, staring him down fiercely. As the bully dropped Kathleen, she looked up in awe at her good-looking, dark-haired, stormy-eyed rescuer.

 

 

"Stay outta this, Barnes.", the bully sneered, still holding the medicine.

 

"You don't bully ladies, Jackson.", the boy - Barnes - countered. "Now hand back the bag to her or I'm telling your ma. I know you're actually scared of your ma when she's angry."

 

The bully Jackson faltered slightly before growling angrily in frustration and chucked the medicine bag back at Kathleen before hurrying away, purposely bumping shoulders with Barnes on the way. Barnes huffed at Jackson's retreating figure before turning to Kathleen.

 

"Are you okay?", he asked kindly, his eyes going wide as he looked at Kathleen in wonder and noted her long sable hair, doll-like sky blue eyes and cute features.

 

 

"I-I'm fine. Thank you...for saving me.", Kathleen nodded as she spoke up in a shy whisper.

 

"Don't worry about it. Jackson is just a big meanie.", Barnes nodded with a shrug. "I'm James. James Buchanan Barnes. But my friends call me Bucky.", he held his hand out to Kathleen.

 

"Kathleen Rose Rogers. My family calls me Kathy.", Kathleen hesitantly took Bucky's hand and he helped her up.

 

"Rogers? You Steven Rogers' little sister?", Bucky asked and Kathleen nodded. "How is your brother? Heard he's down with a fever."

 

"He'll get better soon. I believe in him.", Kathleen smiled cheerfully. "My big brother is stronger than he actually looks! He may be weak, but he has a big ol' heart full of love!", Bucky smiled at Kathleen's optimism.

 

"Come on. I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want anymore trouble now, do we?", Bucky offered and Kathleen thanked him, the two walking back to the Rogers' residence - it was the start of a beautiful friendship...


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes his feelings for Kathleen known with a little encouragement from Steve...

"That's what you're wearing for the dance tonight, Buck?", Steve asked Bucky as they readied themselves in front of the mirror - the two boys had become best friends after Kathleen told her big brother of the 'cute boy who saved her from a bully'. "Not really sure if that screams "school dance" to anyone, you know.", the blonde teen scratched the back of his neck unsurely.

 

 

"I like the uniform. And besides, I want to serve in the army when I get older.", Bucky buttoned up his coat and combed his hair back neatly.

 

 

"So does Kathy. That baby sister of mine doesn't wanna stay at home even though Ma tells her it's too dangerous for a lady to serve in the army.", Steve rolled his eyes as he straightened his tie.

 

"What does she wanna do in the army that's so dangerous? Aren't there safer positions within the office?", Bucky asked curiously.

 

"I wanna fight for our country as well, Buck. And Stevie, I'm not a baby anymore.", Kathleen suddenly popped her head in the door of her brother's bedroom - Bucky was spending the night over at the Rogers' for some bonding time with his friends.

 

 

"Kathy! Get out! We're changing!", Steve blushed a bright red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

 

"Don't act all innocent, big brother. I've seen plenty when I had to help you in the bath while you were sick before.", Kathleen rolled her eyes at her self-conscious brother before turning her attention to Bucky. "Looking good by the way, Bucky.", she smiled shyly and left the room.

 

"T-Thanks...", Bucky turned red at the compliment and smiled goofily to himself as he tightened his tie.

 

"When are you gonna tell my sister that you like her?", Steve asked with a mischievous smile as Bucky did a double take - Steve found out about his best friend's crush on his sister a long time ago and was surprisingly supportive.

 

"Are you crazy?! I can't just simply tell Kathy "Hey, Kat, I've been in love with you for a long time", yadda, yadda, yadda! What if she doesn't like me back!?", Bucky hissed incredulously.

 

"Oh, she likes you back, Buck. You wouldn't believe the stuff she says about you when I talk to her.", Steve chuckled as he wore his dress shoes.

 

"She-she does?", Bucky's face turned redder if it were even possible.

 

"Oh yeah.", Steve nodded. "And you had better make your move fast. She's got quite a few guys eyeing her already.", that line alone made Bucky's heart stop in his throat.

 

* * *

 

Bucky leaned against a pillar, waiting for Kathleen to arrive, and tapped his foot nervously on the pavement - Steve had decided to head into the dance first to get a drink and possibly not get into trouble tonight. As he was waiting, he was thinking of how to confess to Kathleen. When Steve warned him of his potential competition such as their childhood bully Jackson, the brunette male was determined to not let anyone steal his girl from him.

 

"Wait?! MY girl?! We're not even dating!", Bucky yelped a little more loudly than he intended, drawing curious stares from passers-by.

 

"What's wrong with you, Bucky?", Kathleen's voice made Bucky jump a foot in the air.

 

"Kathy! I was just--", Bucky stopped in mid-sentence and his jaw hit the ground when he looked at his best friend and crush.

 

 

"I look plain, don't I?", Kathleen asked nervously - only Heaven knew how fast her heart was beating right now as she faced her best friend, crush and date for the night who looked rather dashing in his army uniform.

 

"N-no! You look...pretty-- I mean, beautiful! I mean--", Bucky was at a loss for words and Kathleen giggled softly, cutting him short before he smiled sheepishly. "So... Ummm... Would you like to...head inside?", he offered his arm to her.

 

"I'd love to.", Kathleen shyly placed her hand on Bucky's arm and he led her inside to the school hall, being a perfect gentleman to her by opening doors for her and grabbing drinks for them both.

 

Jealous girls tried to distract Bucky from Kathleen and envious boys tried to steal Kathleen away from Bucky, but they were unsuccessful. Steve, Kathleen and Bucky chatted together over drinks, but all that Bucky could focus on was Kathleen - the way she laughed whenever he cracked a joke, the little twinkle in her eyes whenever she smiled, the shy glances she threw him and the rosy blush of her cheeks whenever he complimented her... It was making Bucky fall deeper in love with Kathleen.

 

"Bucky, the music's starting! Let's dance!", Kathleen's voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts as she dragged him to the dance floor where several other teenagers were dancing to some upbeat music. "Stevie! Come on!", she called out to her big brother.

 

"No thanks! I think I'll stay back here!", Steve laughed before leaning close to Bucky. "Go get her, Buck. You can do it.", he patted his best friend's shoulder gently before the brunette male was dragged out to the middle of the dance floor by his crush.

 

Bucky and Kathleen danced the night away with the other students, the brunette boy pulling out some slick dance moves with Kathleen. She would throw in a teasing comment about his skills to which he would counter with a smug or sassy remark. As the energetic music ended with Kathleen's back pressed against Bucky's chest and applause, the two faced each other to stare into each other's eyes and blushed simultaneously as the music slowly faded into soft slow tunes.

 

"One more dance?", Bucky offered quietly.

 

Kathleen nodded and placed a hand in Bucky's left hand before holding his right upper arm while his right hand rested on her waist gently. Slowly they spun around the dance floor, their eyes never leaving each other, as they floated across the floor gracefully as if they were prince and princess within their own dream world.

 

"Kathy?", Bucky whispered quietly as they slowed down despite the music still ongoing.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I need to tell you something."

 

"What is it?", their hearts were beating so fast now that they both thought their hearts would just fly out of their chests.

 

"...Kathleen Rose Rogers, I love you. Will you give me the honour of becoming your boyfriend?", Bucky asked softly, his heart pistoning away rapidly from anxiety.

 

"...Yes. Yes, James Buchanan Barnes. I love you too.", Kathleen's face was split open with the widest happiest grin ever and Bucky grinned back widely before they pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

 

 

Steve, who was watching the new couple from the sidelines in the dark, smiled approvingly and raised his glass to the unsuspecting pair.

 

"Cheers. Take care of my little sis, Buck.", Steve nodded with a happy smile.

 


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Kathleen join the army and Steve tries to as well...

"Babe, you shouldn't have joined the army. It's too dangerous!", Bucky sighed exasperatedly as he strode down the street with his fiancée in their army uniforms. "I know you wanna help me, but being a corporal amongst us men isn't helping! When we go out onto the field, there's a high risk of you getting shot and injured or worse!"

 

"I know, Buck, and thats why I joined - to serve the country AND keep an eye on you.", Kathleen looked at her fiancé pointedly as she adjusted the sleeves of her corporal uniform. "In case you've forgotten, honey, I'm not like other girls."

 

"I know, Kathy, but you're my fiancée and I can't bear to see you get hurt.", Bucky sighed as he stroked Kathleen's face gently and stared at her, admiring her beauty and thinking how lucky he was to have someone like her.

 

 

"Bucky, you can trust me to stay safe. Besides you know Steve as well as I do - he'll find a way to try and get in the army and serve as well. He just won't back down even though his body is in no shape for the army.", Kathleen sighed as she pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot on Bucky's jaw.

 

"You know if you kiss me there again, baby doll, you're gonna have a problem on your hands.", Bucky chuckled as he looked down at Kathleen and lightly squeezed her waist with a smug smile.

 

 

Before Kathleen could retaliate, they both suddenly heard the sound of punches being thrown in a nearby alley and hurried over to investigate the source. As they turned around the corner, they could see Steve fighting with a burlier man and obviously losing. The man blocked one of Steve's weak punches and punched him back harder, sending Kathleen's brother's frail body flying into some trashcans.

 

 

"You bastard! That's my brother!", a furious Kathleen dashed up and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the man just as he turned around at her voice, sending the man to the ground with a bleeding nose. "Leave him alone!", she spat angrily and kicked the offender in the gut for good measure before hurrying over to her wheezing brother to help him up.

 

"You don't mess with my best friend. Now get outta here before I beat the shit outta you for harassing my girl's brother!", Bucky forced the man onto his feet roughly by his collar and delivered a hard kick to his ass once more as the battered offender made his escape.

 

 

"I had him.", Steve cupped his split lip as Kathleen helped him up.

 

"No, you didn't. Looked more like you were getting the shit beaten outta you.", Kathleen scoffed as she tenderly cupped her brother's bruised cheek.

 

"Language.", Steve muttered with a wince when his sister touched a sore spot.

 

"You okay there, bud?", Bucky asked as he joined the two of them.

 

"Never better. I could've decked him on my own.", Steve brushed off his best friend's concern nonchalantly only to wince as Kathleen dabbed at his split lip with a handkerchief.

 

"Yeah, sure, Stevie.", Bucky chuckled as he and Kathleen helped Steve out of the alley.

 

"What's going on with you two lovebirds, huh?", Steve asked his sister and best friend as they stopped at the alley entrance.

 

"107th Division. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes and Colonel Kathleen Rose Rogers. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.", Bucky glanced at a calm Kathleen unsurely.

 

"Colonel?", Steve looked at his little sister incredulously before sighing heavily. "You really enlisted even though you're a lady, Kathy? How did you manage to convince the Army to let you join?"

 

"Lots and lots of...persuasion, my dearest big brother.", Kathleen chuckled as she dusted her uniform proudly.

 

"I couldn't even stop her, Steve. Don't look at me like that.", Bucky defended himself when Steve shot him an icy disapproving glare.

 

"Well, now you've gotta keep the little missus out of trouble, okay? I don't want either of you coming home in body bags...", Steve's voice quivered with fear.

 

"We won't, Stevie.", Kathleen kissed her big brother's cheek. "Come on. Let's all go home and rest, okay?", the three of them headed back to their shared home.


	4. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen falls to her death, protecting Bucky...

Kathleen squirmed in distress in her sleep, clutching her blanket tightly as her nightmares took a turn for the worse...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Baby doll, watch out!", Kathleen barely had time to register Bucky's warning when he suddenly protected her, holding what looked like a circular metal shield, from a blue beam of energy that propelled him out of a large gap in a wall._

 

_"Bucky!", Kathleen screamed and made a move to save her fiancé when the assailant fired another beam at her, narrowly missing her stomach by inches._

 

 _She ducked behind a large crate and returned fire, managing to hit her opponent in the stomach, before her brother, who was wearing some sort of_ _tricoloured suit, knocked the man out cold with the shield. They rushed over to the gap where Bucky was hanging on for dear life onto a metal bar over a rocky, snow-laden cliffside._

 

_"Bucky! Hang on!", Kathleen made a move to save Bucky, but her fiancé stopped her._

 

_"No! Stay where you are, babe! Don't come out of there!", Bucky ordered her as Steve instead made a move to save his best friend._

 

_"Give me your hand, Buck!", Steve shouted as he stretched out his hand to Bucky who reached forward as well when the bar suddenly gave way and Kathleen could only watch in horror as her beloved fiancé hurtled down the snowy canyon with a terrible scream..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"BUCKY!", Kathleen shrieked as she jolted awake, sitting up in bed, and breathed heavily.

 

She glanced around frantically to find that she was still in bed, her big brother now wide awake and in her shared bedroom with Bucky as he hurried over to her when she began to tremble and weep.

 

"Kathy? What's wrong?", Steve asked softly as he hugged her tightly, letting his little sister lean against his now broad and muscular chest - after he willingly submitted to one of Dr. Erskine's experiments and became the first Super-Soldier, their lives had been caught up in a whirlwind of danger and adventure with Bucky and Kathleen first finding out about Steve's new transformation after he rescued them from a HYDRA base where they encountered the Red Skull.

 

"I-I had a nightmare about Bucky...", Kathleen hiccuped. "Bucky... Where is he?! Is he okay?!", she gripped her brother's muscular arms and asked worriedly.

 

"Sweetie, calm down - he's just downstairs getting some water--", Steve was halfway reassuring his sister when Bucky burst into the room with wide eyes - he must have heard Kathleen's terrified screams.

 

"Steve? Kathy? What's going on? What happened?", Bucky asked as he crawled onto the bed and took a hysterical Kathleen in his arms instead.

 

"She had a nightmare about you.", Steve looked at his sister worriedly. "She looks pretty shaken up about it... I'll get her some tea, so can you calm her down?"

 

"Of course.", Bucky nodded and when Steve had left for the kitchen, Bucky held Kathleen close to him as she continued to sob. "Kathy? Babe, what's wrong?  What was your nightmare about, baby doll?", he asked gently, rubbing her back soothingly.

 

"I-I dreamt that you fell...and died... I don't remember most of the dream, but it was horrible!", Kathleen hiccuped as she held onto Bucky tightly and cried into his t-shirt, the front of it becoming damp and cool with tears. "I don't want to lose you, Bucky! Promise me I won't lose you!"

 

"Baby doll, I promise you won't lose me.", Bucky whispered lovingly as he gently rocked Kathleen in his arms and hummed softly. "I'll always be here for you to comfort you and hold you. Don't cry, babe. I'm here. I'm here.", he murmured as he kissed the top of her head sweetly, Kathleen's whimpers slowly dying down...

 

* * *

 

 

Kathleen dodged behind a large crate as she and Bucky fired shots at oncoming enemies. They had advanced technology that neither of them had seen before and they had already lost a couple of soldiers - and by lost, they meant that their soldiers dissipated into thin air when they were hit with a strange blue energy beam from their weaponry. Steve was somewhere in front of the train, trying to track down some evil HYDRA scientist who was working with the Red Skull.

 

"They just keep coming on and on, don't they?!", Kathleen growled as she fired a shot into one of the attacker's heads. "How many of these HYDRA bastards are there?!"

 

"In the words of Stevie, language!", Bucky yelled as he fired another shot into another one of the attacker's chests.

 

The door behind them whooshed open and Steve entered, tossing his new vibranium shield at the last of the attackers to knock him out cold.

 

"You find the scientist yet?", Bucky asked his best friend.

 

"Not yet. He's still here on this train, I know it.", Steve panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 

"Look out!", Kathleen shouted and the three of them ducked as another attacker appeared with heavy machinery and fired blue energy beams at them.

 

One of the energy beams shattered the wall of the train, leaving a large gaping hole, and a few crates tumbled out and down into the rocky snowy canyon below the train tracks. More assailants appeared and the trio had to struggle between dodging the deadly energy beams and shooting at oncoming enemies. Suddenly Steve was ambushed by one of the attackers and Kathleen saw that Bucky was about to dive and grab the shield when she remembered her nightmare about her fiancé falling from the train to his death. She couldn't let that happen!

Rolling from her cover quickly, Kathleen grabbed the shield to protect herself and Bucky as she fired shots at the last of the gunmen when an energy beam was shot at her and she was flung out of the gap with a terrified scream.

 

"Kathy!", Bucky thought his heart stopped when he saw Kathleen fall from the train and hurried over to the gap just as Steve finished off the assailant.

 

Bucky leaned out the gap, holding on tightly to the wall, and found Kathleen hanging onto a metal bar for dear life. The harsh winter wind whistled in their ears and whipped their hair about wildly as the cold froze them down to the very marrow in their bones, making it difficult for Kathleen to hold on.

 

"Give me your hand, doll!", Bucky shouted as he clambered out to the precarious ledge carefully and extended his hand as far as he could towards Kathleen.

 

"Bucky, no! Don't come out any further!", Kathleen screamed over the howling wind.

 

"Give me your hand!", was all Bucky ordered and Kathleen stretched her hand forward to her fiancé, their fingertips almost touching.

 

"I can't reach you!", Kathleen was afraid to move in case the bar gave way if she moved.

 

"Steve, give me a little more extension!", Bucky yelled and Steve grabbed onto the side of the train as he held his best friend's other hand tightly. "Kathy, grab--!"

 

But before Bucky could finish his sentence, the bar that Kathleen was holding onto suddenly gave way and with a sharp metallic creak, it broke off and fell into the steep snowy canyon, taking Kathleen along with it to her doom.

 

"NO! KATHLEEN!", a shocked Bucky and Steve could only watch helplessly in despair as Kathleen disappeared into the snow-laden canyon with a terrible shriek that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

 

"BABE!", Bucky roared in anguish as Steve reluctantly pulled his best friend back into the train and to safety with all of his strength. "NO! LET ME GO, STEVE! LET ME GO! KATHY!"

 

"SHE'S GONE, BUCK! SHE'S GONE!", Steve burst into tears as he clutched onto a sobbing Bucky tightly.

 

"NO, SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD! LET ME GO!", a hysterical Bucky couldn't accept the fact that his best friend, his fiancée, his love had fallen to her death protecting him. "STEVE, SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

 

"BUCKY, STOP! SHE'S GONE!", Steve burst out and breathed heavily before breaking down entirely. "She's gone... My baby sister's gone...", Captain America shed tears over the loss of his beloved sister.

 

Bucky was at a loss for words as he slumped in Steve's arms, sobbing and in denial. He just couldn't believe that he lost the one woman who meant the entire world to him. He would never be the same again...


	5. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, having been frozen for 70 years alongside Steve and are revived by SHIELD together, encounter the Winter Soldieress during a mission and is shocked to see who it is...

Bucky fired shots at a few HYDRA goons as he ducked behind an overturned car while up ahead of him, Steve was also pinned down behind a vehicle as he fired at the HYDRA agents. The both of them and a few SHIELD agents had been ambushed on the road by HYDRA and were now fighting for their lives on the bridge. But it seemed that HYDRA had a highly trained assassin on their team because at every corner they turned, the figure was there and was killing them off one by one.

Suddenly Bucky was ambushed from behind and he fell face forward onto the ground. A hand roughly yanked his head up his long hair and a sharp blade swung towards his throat, but Bucky struggled valiantly and held the knife-wielding wrist back with all of his strength. The new HYDRA assassin was strong, but Bucky was stronger - he managed to disarm his opponent and kick the assassin away. The HYDRA assassin tucked and rolled safely a few feet away from him and as the figure stood up, Bucky could see that it was a woman.

 

 

She had short brunette hair that fell to her jawline in matted waves, dark murderous eyes and pale skin that was almost as white as snow. Her left arm was entirely made out of metal and a red star was emblazoned on the shoulder.

Bucky noticed his gun had skidded a few feet away from him out of the corner of his eye and it seemed that the assassin knew what he was thinking because her eyes followed his to the weapon. When Bucky made a break for his weapon, the assassin fired at him and one of the bullets embedded itself in his right thigh just as he grabbed his gun and fired a shot back at the assassin. Bucky's bullet struck the side of the assassin's face and the figure cried out in surprise as her mask was shot from her face cleanly.

As Bucky struggled to stand up, blood streaming down his right leg, he noticed the assassin's face for the first time and his eyes widened in disbelief. It couldn't be...

 

 

"...Kathy?", Bucky gasped in disbelief as he lowered his gun with a trembling hand - he had thought his beloved fiancée had perished 70 years ago in the canyon and yet here she was as a HYDRA assassin fighting him...

 

 

"Who the hell is Kathy?", Kathleen frowned in confusion before she lunged again at Bucky with her dagger.

 

With a heavy heart, Bucky fired a shot into Kathleen's left side and she faltered slightly, but continued to charge towards Bucky. He fired another shot that struck her in the left thigh and she collapsed onto the road with a scream of pain.

 

"I'm sorry, Kathy. I didn't want to have to do that, babe.", Bucky approached his fiancée and kicked her dagger away before helping her up to her feet only to receive a sucker punch in the gut before Kathleen darted away and jumped from the bridge into a HYDRA van, leaving droplets of crimson blood in her trail.

 

Bucky wheezed at the force of Kathleen's punch and struggled to stand with his injured leg as Steve came rushing up to his best friend with the remaining SHIELD agents.

 

"Buck! You're hit! We need to get you to a medic!", Steve helped Bucky to his feet and to the end of the bridge where another SHIELD van had just arrived and pulled up.

 

"Steve...I saw her.", Bucky whispered softly. "I saw...Kathy. She's the HYDRA assassin."

 

"What?!", Steve was incredulous with disbelief as well. "B-but... But that's impossible! She died when she fell down that canyon! We both saw her fall, Buck!"

 

"I know what I saw, Steve! I'm not going crazy!", Bucky defended. "It really was Kathy! Something happened to her after she fell from the train and HYDRA had something to do with it, I bet my life on it!"

 

"Bucky, I know you loved Kathy, but that wasn't her--"

 

"If you saw her alive, you would be saying the same thing I am now! She's your sister and my fiancée and right now, HYDRA did something to her after that day!", Bucky retaliated fiercely. "I'm not crazy! You know I wouldn't joke about something like this! Not about Kathy!"

 

To this, Steve had no reply. But deep in his heart, he did think a single thought - what if Bucky really did see Kathy? Was there hope for her to return to them?


	6. Retain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen is ordered to dispose of Bucky as well as Steve, but she is conflicted about Bucky. So her memories are wiped entirely...or are they?

Kathleen sat in the cold metal chair in a pair of black pants and a dark vest with a blank stare upon her face. HYDRA doctors paced back and forth, checking on her statistics and patching up the bullet wound in her leg, as HYDRA scientists prepared their serums to be injected into her as they always have and HYDRA technicians inspected and repaired her metallic left arm when necessary. She looked up when Dr. Armin Zola - the head scientist who headed the project to "fix" her - and Alexander Pierce - the man in charge of a HYDRA cell within their enemy's agency SHIELD - entered the laboratory.

 

"Report the mission, soldieress.", Alexander ordered, but all Kathleen could think about was that brunette male on the bridge - he called her 'Kathy'... Why did that seemingly familiar name haunt her so?

 

A sharp slap to the side of her face brought Kathleen back to reality and she glowered murderously at Alexander who met her killer glare calmly whilst Dr. Zola fidgeted nervously in the background, seeing her dangerous stare. The last time one of their bodyguards treated their soldieress that way, his neck got snapped quickly by the woman. Somehow only Alexander could get away with such a thing and survive...mainly because he had protection with better and heavily armed guards that could easily take down the young lady.

Everyone in the HYDRA cell called her the "Winter Soldieress" - the name stuck amongst themselves after they had found her lying in a patch of bloodstained snow almost dead and frozen with an amputated left arm that must have broken off horrifically when she fell from the canyon. Zola took the young woman back to their base and preserved her in ice, their top scientists and technicians working on her with their super soldier serum injections into her fragile body and advanced technology to create a newer and better arm for her out of metal and added bionics.

 

"Report.", Alexander reiterated his command coldly.

 

"There were two men...on the bridge.", Kathleen responded flatly. "I engaged the brunette, but failed to kill him. ...He called me Kathy. He knew me...", a forgotten memory swept through her mind briefly and she saw the unknown man smile at her in such a loving manner that made her heart ache for some reason. "...And I knew him.", she looked up at Alexander with curious eyes. "Why?"

 

"It doesn't matter, soldieress. He's your enemy and you need to dispose of him along with the other man, the blonde super soldier.", Alexander brushed her question off carelessly. "The next time you meet, finish him off. No excuses."

 

"But I knew him.", Kathleen's behaviour began to grow incredulous and erratic. "I knew him. And he knew me. Why? Why is that!?", two scientists held her down when she began to struggle. "Tell me!"

 

"Wipe her again.", was all Alexander ordered Zola emotionlessly before he left the lab with his bodyguards.

 

Zola nodded obediently and Kathleen could do nothing as they strapped her down into the metal chair, binding her wrists and ankles in cuffs, before shoving a gag into her mouth for her to bite down on. The machinery around her whirred to life and two metal plates crackling with energy drew closer to the sides of her head before Kathleen felt an intense agony burn through her mind. She bit down around the gag and shrieked in agony as the machine seemed to rip her mind apart mercilessly...

 

 

_"Are you okay?", she looked up in wonder and noted her rescuer's neat sable hair and stormy eyes._

 

 

**Remember your mission, soldieress.**

 

 

_"N-no! You look...pretty-- I mean, beautiful! I mean--", the strange dark-haired, stormy-eyed boy was at a loss for words and she giggled softly, cutting his stutters short before he smiled sheepishly. "So... Ummm... Would you like to...head inside?", he offered his arm to her._

 

 

**He's your enemy.**

 

 

_"Kathy?", the boy whispered tenderly to her as she was pressed against his warm, broad chest. "I need to tell you something."_

 

 

**You need to dispose of him.**

 

 

_"I know, Kathy, but you're my fiancée and I can't bear to see you get hurt.", the boy, now a handsome man, sighed tiredly as he stroked her face tenderly and gazed into her eyes with such love._

 

 

**He does not matter.**

 

 

_"You know if you kiss me there again, baby doll, you're gonna have a problem on your hands.", the man chuckled as he looked down at her and lightly squeezed her waist with a smug, teasing smile._

 

 

**You will obey, soldieress.**

 

 

 

_"Baby doll, I promise you won't lose me.", the man whispered lovingly as he gently rocked her in his arms and hummed softly. "I'll always be here for you to comfort you and hold you. Don't cry, babe. I'm here. I'm here.", he murmured as he kissed the top of her head sweetly, her whimpers slowly dying down..._

 

 

**You are the Winter Soldieress, HYDRA's greatest weapon, and you will finish your mission.**

 

 

_"Give me your hand, doll!", the man shouted as he clambered out to the precarious ledge carefully and extended his hand as far as he could towards her._

 

 

 **You don't know this** **man!**

 

 

_"Give me your hand!", was all the man ordered again and she stretched her hand forward towards him, their fingertips almost touching._

 

 

**HE IS YOUR ENEMY, SOLDIERESS! NOW YOU WILL SUBMIT AND OBEY! YOU BELONG TO HYDRA!**

 

 

_"...Kathy?", the strange man gasped in disbelief as he lowered his gun with a trembling hand._

 

 

**I SAID FORGET ABOUT HIM!**

 

  

_But I knew him! Who is he?! Why won't you tell me?!_

 

 

**HE IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE! HE IS ONLY AN OBSTACLE IN YOUR MISSION! NOW OBEY!**

 

 

_But I knew him and he knew me! Please tell me!_

 

 

**OBEY, SOLDIERESS!**

 

_Please! I just want to know who he is!_

 

 

**FORGET ABOUT HIM! HE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! NOW REMEMBER YOUR MISSION!**

 

 

_But--!_

 

 

**Remember. Your. Mission. I will not repeat myself again.**

 

 

_But I knew him..._


	7. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen attacks Bucky when he and Steve board the hellicarrier to disable HYDRA's bomb, but Bucky reaches out to Kathleen in hopes that she would remember...

"Alright, Cap, Bucky. Your path is clear. Go!", Agent Maria Hill of SHIELD shouted into the earpiece and on different levels of the hellicarrier, the two men sprinted towards the centre mainframe of the hellicarrier to eject a few computer chips and exchange them with other chips that had entirely different coding.

Bucky dashed down the corridor, taking out several HYDRA agents with his dagger and pistols, until he came to a long bridge leading to the centre mainframe of the hellicarrier. But as he was halfway across the bridge, a dark figure dropped down from the ceiling a few feet away in front of him and Bucky stopped in his tracks. His heart caught in his throat as the figure straightened and he came face to face with Kathleen.

 

"Kathy...", Bucky breathed, but Kathleen only stared back at him hostilely with those icy, dead eyes.

 

"Babe, you have to move or millions of innocent people will die.", Bucky pleaded, but his words fell upon deaf ears as Kathleen did not move or speak a single word.

 

"Sorry, Kathy, you leave me no choice.", Bucky charged forward and Kathleen did too, dagger drawn out.

 

Bucky dodged Kathleen's dagger as she swiped it at him and kicked her in the back, causing his fiancée to stumble forward momentarily before she countered with a roundhouse kick. Her heavy leather boot smacked Bucky straight in the cheek and he tumbled off the side of the bridge, barely managing to grab onto the walkway. Bucky looked up at Kathleen as she approached him with darkened eyes; there was no emotion in her eyes at all - it was like as if HYDRA had turned her into a cold, heartless machine completely. She stomped on his fingers, causing him to yell out in pain as she crushed his fingers and possibly broke them, and was about to step down on his foot again when he grabbed her ankle and yanked her off her feet. Kathleen cried out in surprise and fell onto the bridge, smacking the back of her head on the metal walkway and stunning her momentarily, but it gave Bucky enough time to clamber back up to safety and rush over to the mainframe.

As Bucky ejected the computer chip and took the SHIELD computer chip out of his own pocket, he suddenly yelled out in pain as a dagger was plunged deep into his left shoulder and twisted cruelly. He reeled back and bashed the back of his skull against Kathleen's face, making the assassin cry out in pain, before he tried to throw her off his back. Kathleen, on the other hand, struggled to wrestle the SHIELD computer chip from Bucky's hand as their struggle made Bucky step backwards until they both tumbled off the mainframe's ledge with a scream. The two of them tumbled down the side and impacted the ground so hard that they were both knocked out cold...

 

* * *

 

 

"Bucky?! Bucky! Come in, Bucky!", Steve yelled into the earpiece as he fought his way out of his side of the mainframe.

 

"30 minutes, Cap!", Maria yelled into the earpiece urgently.

 

"Can you get a hold of Bucky?! He's not responding!", Steve shouted back as he deflected enemy fire with his shield before returning fire.

 

"We're trying, Cap, but we can't get a hold of him either!", their comrade and the beautiful redheaded Russian assassin Natasha Romanoff replied.

 

"Bucky! 30 minutes! Bucky, can you read me?! Come in, Bucky!", Steve kept shouting frantically into his earpiece...

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky groaned in pain as he struggled to his feet, shaking his head. His vision swam and blurred until his eyes fell upon Kathleen who had fallen a couple of feet away from him - she was still out cold and the SHIELD computer chip was in her hand.

 

"Kathy!", Bucky cried out worriedly as he cupped her bruised cheek tenderly; when she moaned inaudibly in pain, he breathed a sigh of relief when Steve's voice came over the earpiece again.

 

"Bucky! We have 30 minutes!", Steve shouted. "Hurry and get the computer chip in the mainframe!", Bucky could barely hear his best friend over the echoing gunfire ringing in his earpiece.

 

"Forgive me, babe, but I have to do this for the world. For you.", Bucky whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Kathleen's forehead and grabbed the chip before climbing back up to the mainframe.

 

Just as he reached the mainframe and opened the slot to insert the chip, a gunshot rang out and Bucky collapsed onto the ground as white hot agony shot throughout his right thigh. He glanced down and saw that Kathleen had revived and was now holding a smoking pistol in his direction - he must have dropped his pistol when they fell.

Bucky struggled and hid behind a pilar, gritting his teeth in agony, as Kathleen fired at him again. He inserted the computer chip into the empty slot and closed the mainframe back again before pressing his earpiece and speaking to Steve.

 

"Computer chip in place. Light her up, Steve.", Bucky gasped out in pain as he clutched his bloody leg.

 

"But...Bucky, you have to get outta there!", Steve shouted urgently. "Stay where you are! I'm coming back for you!"

 

"No! Go!", Bucky shouted as he dodged another shot that Kathleen fired at him.

 

"But--!"

 

"GODDAMMIT, STEVE, JUST DO IT!", Bucky yelled firmly.

 

Not a minute later, the entire hellicarrier was shaken to the core by a string of explosions and the interior began to crumble apart, heavy metal beams crashing down from above and glass shards zinging to the ground. When Bucky heard Kathleen cry out, he forced himself to his feet and jumped to the ground to find her trapped underneath a heavy metal beam that had fallen on top of her. It pinned the assassin down from the lower half and she struggled to free herself to no avail.

Bucky knew that he couldn't leave his beloved fiancée to die, so he rushed over to her and lifted the beam up with all of his strength. Kathleen could only watched the brunette male confusedly - why was this strange man saving her when she had barely any memory of him whatsoever? But then Alexander Pierce's voice echoed in her mind harshly:  **He is your mission - dispose of him.**

As soon as she was free, Kathleen charged at Bucky, but he dodged and kicked her in the left leg, causing her to stumble. Kathleen faced Bucky again with a angry growl, but he only met her fierce gaze with sadness swimming in his stormy blue eyes. She didn't move as he dropped the rest of his weapons and approached her slowly, the hellicarrier collapsing all around them in flames.

 

 

"Kathy, please... It's me. You've gotta remember me! Remember us!", Bucky desperately grabbed Kathleen's shoulders only for the said woman to roughly throw his hands off her.

 

"I don't know you!", Kathleen shouted angrily as her metal fist connected with Bucky's jaw hard, the soldier spitting out blood. "There is no us, there never has been! You're just my mission!", she threw an uppercut at him again, sending him flying to the edge of the hellicarrier where she immediately pounced on her target and began beating him up badly.

 

"Baby doll...", Bucky rasped out weakly and Kathleen's fist stopped in mid-air as a sudden memory flooded her mind painfully...

 

 

__

_"Hey! Leave her alone!"_

_Another boy ran up to the bully and grabbed his shoulder, staring him down fiercely. As the bully dropped Kathleen, she looked up in awe at her good-looking, dark-haired, stormy-eyed rescuer._

_ _

_"Stay outta this, Barnes.", the bully sneered, still holding the medicine._

_"You don't bully ladies, Jackson.", the boy - Barnes - countered. "Now hand back the bag to her or I'm telling your ma. I know you're actually scared of your ma when she's angry."_

_The bully Jackson faltered slightly before growling angrily in frustration and chucked the medicine bag back at Kathleen before hurrying away, purposely bumping shoulders with Barnes on the way. Barnes huffed at Jackson's retreating figure before turning to Kathleen._

_"Are you okay?", he asked kindly, his eyes going wide as he looked at Kathleen in wonder and noted her long sable hair, doll-like sky blue eyes and cute features._

 

_"I-I'm fine. Thank you...for saving me.", Kathleen nodded as she spoke up in a shy whisper._

_"Don't worry about it. Jackson is just a big meanie.", Barnes nodded with a shrug. "I'm James. James Buchanan Barnes. But my friends call me Bucky.", he held his hand out to Kathleen._

_"Kathleen Rose Rogers. My family calls me Kathy.", Kathleen hesitantly took Bucky's hand and he helped her up._

 

 

Kathleen screamed out as the first of her long-forgotten memories surged through her head like a white hot lightning bolt and she stumbled backwards from Bucky's battered figure.

 

"Get...out...of my head!", Kathleen screamed as she pounded her fists against the sides of her head.

 

 

_"I look plain, don't I?", Kathleen asked nervously - only Heaven knew how fast her heart was beating right now as she faced her best friend, crush and date for the night who looked rather dashing in his army uniform._

_"N-no! You look...pretty-- I mean, beautiful! I mean--", Bucky was at a loss for words and Kathleen giggled softly, cutting him short before he smiled sheepishly. "So... Ummm... Would you like to...head inside?", he offered his arm to her._

_"I'd love to.", Kathleen shyly placed her hand on Bucky's arm and he led her inside to the school hall, being a perfect gentleman to her by opening doors for her and grabbing drinks for them both._

 

 

"Stop it!", Kathleen screamed as she curled on the ground, the memories hitting her relentlessly.

 

 

_"One more dance?", Bucky offered quietly._

_Kathleen nodded and placed a hand in Bucky's left hand before holding his right upper arm while his right hand rested on her waist gently. Slowly they spun around the dance floor, their eyes never leaving each other, as they floated across the floor gracefully as if they were prince and princess within their own dream world._

_"Kathy?", Bucky whispered quietly as they slowed down despite the music still ongoing._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it?", their hearts were beating so fast now that they both thought their hearts would just fly out of their chests._

_"...Kathleen Rose Rogers, I love you. Will you give me the honour of becoming your boyfriend?", Bucky asked softly, his heart pistoning away rapidly from anxiety._

_"...Yes. Yes, James Buchanan Barnes. I love you too.", Kathleen's face was split open with the widest happiest grin ever and Bucky grinned back widely before they pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss._

 

 

 

"Make it stop! Get out of my head!", Kathleen screamed in agony as Bucky limped over to her crumpled form as fast as he could.

 

"Kathy!", Bucky called to her desperately. "Kathy!"

 

 

_"Babe, you shouldn't have joined the army. It's too dangerous!", Bucky sighed exasperatedly as he strode down the street with his fiancée in their army uniforms. "I know you wanna help me, but being a corporal amongst us men isn't helping! When we go out onto the field, there's a high risk of you getting shot and injured or worse!"_

_"I know, Buck, and thats why I joined - to serve the country AND keep an eye on you.", Kathleen looked at her fiancé pointedly as she adjusted the sleeves of her corporal uniform. "In case you've forgotten, honey, I'm not like other girls."_

_"I know, Kathy, but you're my fiancée and I can't bear to see you get hurt.", Bucky sighed as he stroked Kathleen's face gently and stared at her, admiring her beauty and thinking how lucky he was to have someone like her._

 

_"Bucky, you can trust me to stay safe. Besides you know Steve as well as I do - he'll find a way to try and get in the army and serve as well. He just won't back down even though his body is in no shape for the army.", Kathleen sighed as she pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot on Bucky's jaw._

_"You know if you kiss me there again, baby doll, you're gonna have a problem on your hands.", Bucky chuckled as he looked down at Kathleen and lightly squeezed her waist with a smug smile._

 

 

"Just stop! Make the pain stop!", Kathleen dug her nails into her scalp as if it would alleviate the painful onslaught of memories crashing into her brain like shockwaves.

 

 

_"Kathy? Babe, what's wrong?  What was your nightmare about, baby doll?", he asked gently, rubbing her back soothingly._

_"I-I dreamt that you fell...and died... I don't remember most of the dream, but it was horrible!", Kathleen hiccuped as she held onto Bucky tightly and cried into his t-shirt, the front of it becoming damp and cool with tears. "I don't want to lose you, Bucky! Promise me I won't lose you!"_

_"Baby doll, I promise you won't lose me.", Bucky whispered lovingly as he gently rocked Kathleen in his arms and hummed softly. "I'll always be here for you to comfort you and hold you. Don't cry, babe. I'm here. I'm here.", he murmured as he kissed the top of her head sweetly, Kathleen's whimpers slowly dying down..._

 

 

"Kathy? Baby doll?", Bucky held the shaking woman close to his chest as she gasped for air.

 

 

_"Give me your hand, doll!", Bucky shouted as he clambered out to the precarious ledge carefully and extended his hand as far as he could towards Kathleen._

_"Bucky, no! Don't come out any further!", Kathleen screamed over the howling wind._

_"Give me your hand!", was all Bucky ordered and Kathleen stretched her hand forward to her fiancé, their fingertips almost touching._

 

 

Kathleen breathed heavily as the last of her memories came back to her and just as she regained her bearings, a nearby metal beam crashed nearby her and Bucky and she heard Bucky scream as he fell down the large gap with glass shards, crackling wires and flaming metal beams to the Potomac River below. Kathleen laid eyes on Bucky and her eyes widened in realisation.

 

"Bucky!", Kathleen cried out and she jumped after her fiancé in an attempt to save him.

 

Bucky plunged into the river below and Kathleen followed to save her fiancé, the freezing waters of the Potomac River instantly chilling her down to the bone, but she adapted quickly, thanks to the multiple super soldier serums HYDRA had injected her with. She swam in the dark depths of the water, avoiding falling debris, as she searched for Bucky. Kathleen found an unconscious Bucky floating down to the depths a few feet away from her and she frantically swam towards the male, grabbing him by his collar and kicking to the surface.

Breaking the surface, Kathleen gasped for air and kept Bucky's head above the water as she swam towards the riverbank. She dragged Bucky to safety and looked at him worriedly, softly caressing his wet and bloodied cheek. When Bucky didn't respond immediately, Kathleen grew worried; only when he coughed out water did Kathleen feel relieved.

 

"Bucky...?", Kathleen whispered softly and the brunette was momentarily confused before his eyes focused on her and he cupped her face incredulously, yet gently, with both hands.

 

"Kathy?", a wide smile slowly spread across his face when she nodded once with a tearful smile.

 

"It's me, Bucky. I...I remember everything now. I remember...you.", Kathleen smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

 

Bucky hugged Kathleen tightly, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, and he cuddled her close to his chest. Kathleen closed her eyes and breathed in Bucky's scent deeply, not minding if they were wet and cold. Kathleen had regained her memories and that was all that mattered to Bucky - she remembered him.


	8. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kathleen has recurring nightmares of her past with HYDRA, Bucky is all she needs to chase her fears away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Light smut up ahead - you have been warned. Leave if smut makes you uncomfortable.

Bucky awoke to Kathleen squirming and whimpering in her sleep; he held her close to his broad chest, rubbing her flesh arm gently and whispering her name in a comforting tone. Slowly his wife's distressed whimpers died down and she slowly opened her eyes to face him only for Bucky to gently kiss Kathleen.

 

"B-Bucky...? I-I'm sorry, babe... I must've have woken you up again...", Kathleen apologised, but her husband merely shook his head with a warm smile.

 

"You're my wife, Kathleen, and it's my job to protect you from anything. Even nightmares.", Bucky kissed the side of her neck softly, knowing how to calm her down.

 

Ever since Kathleen recovered her memories and helped SHIELD to take out any remaining HYDRA cells, Bucky found that his wife would still retain horrible flashbacks of the treatment that she went through to turn her into the Winter Soldieress. The first time this happened, Kathleen almost strangled Bucky in her nightmare-hazed state if not for Steve coming to his best friend's rescue when he just happened to be passing by their room on the way back from the washroom.

The two of them got married a year ago and Bucky had learned how to deal with Kathleen whenever she got nightmares. Whenever she started to thrash about and cry out in distress in her sleep, Bucky would whisper comforting words to her and rub her arms and shoulders or her waist to calm her down - they always worked.

 

"I-I dreamt that HYDRA had captured you... They... They made me torture you, Bucky. Torture you and then kill you...", Kathleen was about to become hysterical as she recalled her nightmare. "Alexander--"

 

"Is dead now, baby doll. You need not worry about him anymore while I'm around.", Bucky reassured Kathleen as he supported her neck and kissed her sweetly, rubbing her waist gently.

 

 

"Do you promise, Bucky?", Kathleen's voice was small and soft as Bucky wiped her tears away with his thumb.

 

"I promise, baby doll.", Bucky nodded as he deepened their kiss, gently rubbing Kathleen's waist.

 

Kathleen smiled as she touched Bucky's face tenderly, slowly trailing her fingers down her husband's smooth skin to the scratchy stubble of his chin that she loved as he smiled down at her lovingly. He truly was a godsend to her and she loved him dearly with all of her heart. Kathleen was thankful that Bucky had never given up on her - she was incredibly lucky to be married to the man she called her best friend and first love. Smiling back at her husband lovingly, they leaned in for another tender kiss.

 

 

Kathleen pulled Bucky down by his army dog tags - he always kept them on until it had become a habit of his to wear it wherever he went - and kissed him again lightly.

 

 

"Seal your promise.", Kathleen whispered and Bucky smiled, his wife cupping his face gently as they kissed even more passionately.

 

 

Bucky initiated the next move and he kissed Kathleen even deeper as he pressed his wife to the bed. Kathleen circled her arms around her husband's neck, tangling her fingers in his dark locks.

 

 

Bucky kissed down to Kathleen's neck, licking and sucking the tender flesh, as she moaned softly - Bucky knew all of her weak spots, the sensitive areas that drove her crazy with pleasure.

 

 

"Bucky~...", Kathleen moaned softly as he sucked a dark bruise onto the pale flesh of her neck, his tongue darting out to lick the mark he made before trailing his lips down to her cleavage.

 

Gently pulling Kathleen's vest over her head, Bucky admired his wife's full chest and kissed her breasts appreciatively. Kathleen reached a hand to stifle her moans as her husband's tongue licked her sensitive nipples, but he shook his head and pinned her wrist down to the bed gently.

 

"Babe, you don't have to hold back with me.", Bucky murmured as he loved her upper body with his lips.

 

Bucky trailed his lips across Kathleen's smooth and pale skin, placing gentle kisses all over her body. He lightly pecked the scarred tissue of Kathleen's arm where HYDRA had installed her biotic metal arm - he loved every inch of his wife, even the metal arm. Bucky still thought that Kathleen was beautiful no matter what.

After loving her breasts thoroughly with his mouth, Bucky slowly trailed his lips downwards to Kathleen's shorts where he stopped at her flat belly and placed a tender kiss just alongside her bellybutton as Kathleen tangled her fingers in her husband's messy hair.

 

 

"Babe?", he called quietly.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What do you think about having a child?", Bucky asked as he looked up at Kathleen.

 

"A child?", Kathleen repeated softly before smiling slowly down at Bucky. "...I'd love to have a child with you, Bucky."

 

Bucky smiled back and kissed Kathleen's stomach once more before proceeding to remove the rest of their clothes. That night, Bucky held Kathleen in his arms even closer and tighter than before, loving her more intimately.  They surrendered everything to one another - body, heart, mind and soul alike - as they were wrapped in an emotional and physical passionate embrace. When they had finally reached their zenith, Bucky cradled Kathleen in his arms like she was a delicate flower and they both fell asleep with loving smiles upon their faces as his arm wrapped around her in a protective embrace...

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

"...What?"

 

"I'm three weeks' pregnant, Bucky.", Kathleen smiled as she rubbed her fairly flat belly where there was a tiny baby bump that was a clear sign that a child was slowly, but surely, growing within her. "We're going to have a child."

 

Bucky couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face and he hugged Kathleen tightly, spinning her around joyfully as she laughed brightly. Placing her down gently, he lifted his wife's shirt just enough for him to press a tender kiss on the little baby bump.

 

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm your daddy.", Bucky cooed to his unborn daughter. "Daddy Bucky will be here to protect you and your Mommy, little princess."

 

"Bucky, we don't even know the baby's gender yet.", Kathleen laughed softly as Bucky looked up at her. "What if it's a little prince we're having?"

 

"I would still love the baby no matter what gender. All that matters is that our baby grows up safe and loved.", Bucky rubbed Kathleen's stomach gently, yet protectively.

 

Kathleen smiled lovingly at Bucky - her husband was already so protective of the baby; she could tell that he was going to be a great father. Bucky stood up to face his wife and smiled tenderly as he kissed her gently, wrapping an arm around Kathleen's waist as he cupped her face with his other hand.

 

"I love you so much, Kathy.", Bucky smiled tenderly.

 

"I love you too, Bucky.", Kathleen giggled softly. "I love you so much more."

 

"I love you most of all. More than anything else in the world.", Bucky rubbed Kathleen's waist gently. "...I still say it's going to be a little princess though.", he grinned mischievously.

 

"Bucky!", Kathleen laughed, trying to sound exasperated and failing miserably. "Must you always have the last word in?"

 

"What?", Bucky tried to act innocent. "It's called a father's intuition!"

 

"I thought there was only such a thing as a mother's intuition?", Kathleen teased as she tapped Bucky's nose with her finger.

 

"Not anymore!", Bucky grinned as he carried Kathleen to the living room in his arms bridal style.

 

In the midst of their laughter, serenity and joy, Bucky and Kathleen knew that everything was alright now - with a love as strong as theirs that not even death could part, they would be together forever.


End file.
